21
by geishaninja
Summary: Sakura is a card counter in Vegas and attracts the attentions of Gaara and Sasuke, who both want her on their team. Who's team will she choose, between love and getting caugh by polices R&R Please. GXS SasXSak and others
1. Chapter 1

**God this came to me the night after I started Cherry Basket. I have an idea of were this stories going but it may be short.**

**Ok for those of you who don't know what card counting is here the definition- ****Card counting is a ****card game**** strategy used to determine when a player has a probability advantage. Counting cards in blackjack is that a deck of cards with a higher proportion of high cards (tens and aces) to low cards is good for the player, while the reverse is true for the dealer. A deck rich in tens and aces improves the player's odds.**

**This story takes place in sin city Las Vegas and the Naruto characters have no ninja skills, but their able to fight hard. And their all about 21 years old.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Oh and don't forget people card counting is pretty much illegal in the casinos because they lose more money when its used.**

Sakura walked into the casino on a lively Saturday night . She was in a long black Chinese style dress with long slits going up high on her legs and her long pink hair falling to her mid-back. Today she had 1,000 dollars to bet. Kinda low for today, but she intended to make that into 4,000 at the lest and the casino would notice how much she made and would offer her a fine room in the hotel, hoping that she will spend more there. Sakura was a card counter and by her she was one of the best in Vegas She goes out pretty much every night to one of the dozens of casinos on the Vegas strip to cheat the casinos. And she's never been caught.

Sakura walked over to the favorite game, Black Jack. She played other games at the casino like the Roulette weel, Craps, Poker and the slot machine. But Black Jack was the game she could pretty much guarantee she could win at. She choose her table very carefuly she toke into account where the sercuity was and what players were at the table. She choose a table in the middle where there were three boys. A raven haired one, a blond and a red hair. While the dealer was a girl with long blond hair in a high ponytail.

"Mine if I join you gentlemen." She said. The boys looked up from their games and smiled at her. Sakura sat down between the red head and raven haired boy, while the dealer handed her cards. They all watched intently seeing which cards came up high or low. A cocktail waitress came to the table with drinks the boys had order earlier. She had long purple hair and pupil-less eyes.

"Anything for you miss." She asked.

"Yes a Sex on the Beach please." Sakura said smiling also hearing something coming form the blond to the raven hair boy sitting next to her. Turning her attention back to the game she saw it was to her advantage. This hand she bet 100 dollars. Pretty soon she had 2,000 dollars and the red head was doing well too. A men came over soon Sakura put on a straight face she knew she hadn't be catcht.

"I'm sorry but this game is over." He said "sir please come with me." He said to the blond. Sakura picked up 2 1,000 dollar chips and some smaller ones and walked over to the slots and started playing. But soon a hand toke hold of her wrist

"Your pretty good at Black Jack and card counting." A strong man said form behind her.

"And you and your friend aren't. Thats why your partner got catch." She said. Sakura turned around to see the handsome raven haired boy.

"Aren't you worried about your friend he's probably getting finger printed and photo takened by now."

"No this happens a lot to him. Which means I need a new partner. Intersted.

"No I work alone."

"Think about it, it's easier when theres more people looking out for one and other and a bigger pay off. The names Sasuke."

"I said no. Now get lost."she said, but he lend in closer to her face.

"Fine I have to get that idiot anyway, but we will be seeing eachother again with your skills pretty soon you'll be wanted by the other teams. But my team is the best there is remender that and this," he whispere the last into her ear then softly kissed her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _these mean Sakuras thought_

After Sasuke little display of affcetion Sakura need to clear her head. She went back to playing Black Jack. Back in her element she was winning big time! Betting 500 and more a hand was getting her some attention. She was up to 10,000. pretty good for only a couple hours on the tables. Some people were coming around to watch her. She was also having a lot of alcoholic drinks but she was able to keep her game up for the time.

"Excuse me Miss, are you staying in the hotel?" a important man asked her.

"Why no." Sakura said sounding innocent even thought she knew what was coming.

"Then on behalf of the Hotel and cosino I would like to offer you a night in one of own master suites." He said.

"thank you. May I go to the room now and come back down in alittle bit." Sakura said while gathering her chipes.

"why yes may I recommen dinner in one of own 5 star resturnats."

"Yes that would be lovely." Going to the counter with the man she got her room key and the bag, with clothes she had in holding. The room had a small sitting room outside the main bedroom with a glass table, oak desk, and a large tv with other nice things in the room. The bedroom had a king size bed with white sheets and a dozen pillows on it. There was also a large tv and closet. The bathroom had notting but white marble with a hug tub and saparate shower.

Sakura went down to the restaurant and sat at the bar section. She order a salad and red vine. She could feel mens eyes on her but didn't care. _Let them stare at what they cant have_. She thought. She had a few more drinks, you could say many or enough to say she was drunk. but she wouldn't let it show. When she asked for the check.

"No need Miss. A young man that was in before said he would cover it." The waitress said.

"Really. What did he look like?" Sakura asked._ Must have been that Sasuke man. Couldn't get it thought his head. _

"Let me see. He was very young, good looking too and he had red hair. Oh and he had a tattoo with the kanji for love on his forehead." Said the waitress. _The red head must be working with Sasuke. _She let it go and walked drunkenly to the elevator and lead against the back wall closing her eyes. _God I have to learn not to drunk like this when I win big on Saturdays nights. _She didn't notioce someone else get on the elevator and stand next to her. Someone with red hair. She looked up as the elevator came to her floor and stumbled out leaning against the wall, but fleet someones arms help her walk to her room and take the key card from her small strap purse and unlock the door.

"Wait. Whats going on? Who are you?" Sakura said as her brain came back to life to see someone was pushing her in to her room.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything. I'm Gaara but I no one seems to know yours." He said. It was turn Sakura didn't give out her name, she used

a fake name and ID of Chiyo Lin on credit cards and when she checked into hotels.

"Uhhhhhh" Sakura moned as her head hurt like hell. The room was spinning to her. She truned to face Gaara.

"What do you want?"

"nothing just wanted to help a young women in need." He said. Sakura looked deeply at his face.

"wait. You're the guy I played Black Jack with and you paid my bill for dinner."

"Yes" he said turning her around and led her into the bedroom.

"Why did you do that? I won a ton tonight I didn't need you to pay for my night."

"Only because I would like you to hear me out about an offer."

"No No I'm not joing anyones team." Sakura yelled facing him again. Gaara frowed at her for yelling at him after he had just helped her and probably saved her from being taken advantage by someone in the hotel. Gaara throw her on the bed. Sakura looked up very pissed to see Gaara was already gone. She got up and toke off her dress to revleal a pink bar and matching panties, then fall back onto the bed and under the covers and fall asleep in moments.

**Ok first chapter done. Hope someones likes it. My mom was fooling around with my Word and stoped the spell check so im going to try and fix that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. Be happy some times I just get ideas that come to me and sometimes I don't so I have little parts of the story in my head. The spell check is now working 99 percent shore I fixed it myself. **

**I really like it when people review, fav or alert because I tells me that people like and read the story.**

**Right now stats are**

**96 hits **

**2 reviews **

**1 fav **

**2 alerts**

**I don't own Naruto **

_Theses mean Sakura thoughts_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura got up around 10:00 the next morning with a hangover. She drank a couple bottles of water and throw up her dinner. Later she took a shower and had a brunch sent up to her room. Getting her stuff together she made her way out of the hotel and took a taxis to her apartment.

Most night were not like the last. Sakura usually sleep during the day because most nights she didn't spend them drunk and being as she would call it being sexually harassed be two **hot** high rolling card counters. Oh no she spent almost the whole nigh playing card and toke the room in for the day, then went back to her apartment to get ready for the next night and repeat things. On the off days she was home during the day she would research the casinos she was going to hit. Her apartment was nice it had a big bedroom with walk in closet and big bathroom. The kitchen and living room were together. Not what you except form a card counter that made 10,000 a night.

If your wondering what Sakura does with the money its in a swiss bank account. No one could tract the money back to her or where it came from and she could take it out almost anywhere in the world, no question asked. She spent the money though on extraverted (spell?) vacations to Europe and the Caribbean's among other places.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo day or two later **

Sakura was back in a casino having an off night. Her mind was I others places. She came there with 2,000 and now she only had 200. like I said off night. She finally gave up and went to the café for a coffee to keep her up until she was home. Things were pretty slow heading down the halls of the hotel since it was the beginning of the work week. Turning the corner she came a pond a heated argument with Sasuke, Gaara and the blond. They all turned to look at her.

"Look who it is. We were just talking about you" Sasuke said. Walking over to her. "have you considered joining mine and Naruto's team."

Said teammate stopped Gaara from advancing to Sasuke.

"Like I said to your team I don't work with anyone."

"Don't think that I'm on the same team as this Uchiha." Gaara said pushing Naruto out of the way and walking past Sakura and Sasuke, but not after slipping something into Sakura's jacket pocket so fast Sasuke couldn't see it and going down the hall.

"Don't listen to him his team will final soon enough. I suggest you at lest meet with my team at this address tomorrow night. Goodbye cherry blossom." Sasuke said shoving a piece of paper into Sakura's hands and walking away with Naruto.(I cant really think of anything for Naruto to say or do right now expects keep the peace.) _How could he have know my name. He must be stalking me or something. Now that's not a way to get someone to come see you at night._

Sakura waited until she was safe in the taxis until she saw what Gaara had put into her pocket. It was a note folded. Inside was a small gold pendent with the kanji for love.

_Note-_

_That Sasuke is an ass. Naruto's ok though. Come here you won't regret it. We'll treat you right_

_Shukaku no Gaara_

**This one short and it's a bit of a cliffy sorry.**

**RVEIW!!! RVEIW!!! RVEIW!!! RVEIW!!! You know you want to.**

**I love them.**

**Jan e?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story getting poplar. I would like more reviews though. Anyway on with the story.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Recap: **

**Note-**

**That Sasuke is an ass. Naruto's ok though. Come here you won't regret it. We'll treat you right**

**Shukaku no Gaara**

Sakura took her own car(yes she has one) to the address Gaara had given her to one of the richest communities is Vegas. Two days later she was debating all day and night weather to go or not. Sure Sasuke had given her address but the way he was treating her didn't dare go there. She came to a gothic mansion. She got out of her car and walked up the walk way to the giant double doors. Where she found Gaara leaning against the door frame. Looking very sexes in a black button down shirt and black jean pants with a Champaign glass in his hand.

"You know it would help if I knew your real name so I don't look like an idiot." He said.

"Sakura. That's all for now."

"Far enough." He said taking her hand, leaned her inside. To a room wear there were more people.

"This is hopefully our new team member. Sakura." He said.

"Sakura. These are my siblings and team mates Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Hinata, Neji and TenTen."(you all know what they look like so I wont explain).

"Hi I'm Gaara's sister Temari. Gaaras not very good at explaining thing about our team so I will since I handle most of what everyone does." Temari explained who Sakura will be working with most of the time, what she'll be doing and what the paid out will be. Sakura listened all throw it taking in everything that would benefit her if she joined the team. The other team members were in and out of the room and two of the girls brought some snacks and drinks. Sakura was smart this time, not wanting a repeat of what happened with Gaara in the hotel she just had Pepsi.

" So what do you say? Are you in?" Kankuro said went Tamari was finished.

Sakura thought for along while._ I think I should do it, it'll be easier to stay ahead of casinos and it'll be nice to share my secret life with people just like me._

"Ok. I'll join." She said finally.

"Good. Now we need to get you the tolls of our trade." Tenten said.

"Heres a untraceable cell phone with our numbers that needs a number code to unlock, a pager, an ear piece. You'll have to keep you hair long enough to hide it. Fake ID and credit cards." Lee gave her.

"So whens my first hit." Sakura asked.

"This Saturday with me, Neji and Tenten. Do you have a day job." Kankuro said/asked.

"No. I usually go to the casinos every other night, all night and sleep during the day."

"Well with us you don't have to we go on weekends and holidays, so you can sleep at night on the weekdays." Hinata said.

"Yes you can have a job as a waitress at the restaurant I own." Tamari said.

"thank you."

"it's getting late we should all turn in for the night. I'll walk you to the door, Sakura." Gaara said as the others went farther into the house. And Sakura followed him to the door.

"Sakura you should know now that your on my time Sasuke will want you more than anything so be careful."

"Why would he want me?"

"Because your good at what you do and now because your on my team." _Among other things like your looks and body, hmm guess we have one thing in common._ Gaara's thoughts made his sick that he was like Sasuke in a way, let alone something involving Sakura in that way.

"I can take care of myself, thank you. Gaara will you be at the casino with me and the others."

"Maybe I'll be around. Good night, Sakura." Gaara said and leaded in and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sakura giggled, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Gaara on the mouth for a long moment. They broke slowly and Sakura said a soft 'see you' and walked to her car and drove home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey Gaara. You look well." Kankuro said sliming at his little brother as he came back in the room.

"What do you think of Sakura."

"She looks like she can handle herself and from what you told me she's pretty good." Tamari said

"We'll see how good she is when we get her out to the field." Kankuro said.

"I think she'll do fine. I've seen first hand." Gaara said heading up to his room.(he can sleep in this story)

**Any questions or if you think you have something that would be good for the story review. Please!!! Or just tell me if im going a good jod. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't have much to say just asking people to review and Im thinking of a lemon in a couple chapters.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura kicked ass in proving that she was good at card counting to Kankuro and Neji. And even Gaara and Tenten were around playing at different games and tables. All throw the Gaara and Sakura stole glances at each others in (dare I say) sexy/sedative ways. When they all meet in the hotel room Kankuro picked Sakura and twirled her around saying that she did great. He was then knocked by Tenten. The guys went down to get food while Tenten and Sakura went back to the casino to take play some slots and rule-let. Sakura went to the bar to get some drinks for them, but soon fleet arms wrap around her, playfully she thought.

"'Haha' Gaara, I thought you were eating with the guys." Then she fleet someone's lips on her neck.

"I would rather be eating with a pretty girl like you, than a bunch men who don't know how to play." Sasuke's voice said.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"Why didn't you come and meat with my team." He said turning her round to face him still holding her close.

"I didn't really see what you or your team could offer me."

"so you have joined Gaara's team instead. Wrong move."

"Sasuke get over yourself." Tenten said coming to safe Sakura. Sasuke let go off Sakura and went deep into the crowed of people. _Gone finally._ Sakura thought.

"Thank's Tenten."

"No problem. He's an ass. Always butting into our team and stuff." They started walking out of the casino and to the hotel room they were sharing.

"Tenten can I ask you something about the team."

"Yeah. Sure. What is it?"

"How was it formed and why did you join."

"Well that's kinda hard to say cause I don't know the whole story, but I'll tell you what I know. O.K. the team was started mainly by Temari and Kankuro and since Gaara their bother he became part of the team. I think they have family in the casino trade and for some reason or another they started the team. Temari handle we're we going and who with. Kankuro dose the research on the casinos, their security and gives us a lot of the tec stuff, while Gaara…" she stopped as if trying to figure out what to say.

"Gaara what. What's his main purpose?"

"Gaara's the one that finds new members. He goes on most missions(that's what they call going out to the casino) to find a new member for the team, but its kind of strange." She said as Sakura opened the room door and they got ready for bed.

"What's strange?"

"Well when Gaara went out scouting he only brought Lee and Neji on to the team. Hinata is Neji cousin and I'm his girlfriend so that's how we got into this picture."

"You and Neji no way!" Sakura said smiling.

"Yes. Yes. I'm Neji's girlfriend."

"But what's strange."

"Gaara doesn't really trust people all that well. I think it has something to do with Sasuke and Naruto, but that's something only the boys know about. But when they started talking about you we thought it was strange that Gaara have found someone new that he liked and a girl non the less. To tell you the truth Gaara and Kankuro are total perv's ! When we were all in the room together Kankuro said you could 'distracte' (spell?) the dealers with your 'boobs' because you were heavily breasted and all those boys laughed! "

"Oh god really. Oh well boys will be boys I guess. I've delt with so many men hitting on me it doesn't affect me anymore."

"I wish it was that easy for me and Hinata and the girls on Sasuke's team. When we're alone men hit on us, but Neji protects me and Hinata when hes with us."

"The girls on Sasuke's team?"

"You'll mean them soon enough. When its just us girls at a table we raze hell laugh and all that stuff. But when the guys are around it's like we're not even there, they just stare at each other give each other dirty looks. We're not revivals like them so playing just fun."

"Oh I get it. That would explain how Gaara, Sasuke and I think Naruto were all acting like they were going to kill each other I didn't think it was just over the games or money like that."

"Yeah it's kind of scary."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Soon the team became like family to Sakura. The nights became weeks in a way. Sakura worked at the restaurant that Tamari owned on the weekdays and went gambling on the weekends with the team. Hinata, Tenten and her were like sister. They went on a lot of missions with each other. Sometime Sakura went with Lee or Neji. She found out that Lee was very cheerful when they were done for the night, always saying youthful things. Neji was very quite though, kepted his eyes on the game, but he did talk to her over dinner. Don't worry they didn't sleep in the same rooms they had different ones.

Though to Sakura's surprise she didn't go with Gaara or Kankuro that offend. It was very rare mostly she only went with they when the whole team was going. And to her relief she didn't have the pleasure of being in between Gaara and Sasuke's glaring across the table though Tenten did.

One night after being paged to meet at the house. Sakura was meet at the door with a deep passionate kiss from Gaara.

"What was that for?" she asked blushing.

"I don't know I just haven't done that in a while."

"Well then." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, while Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her up against the door frame. Gaara moved to kiss her jaw line then neck. Sakura started giggling at this and when Gaara started pushing their bodies together. Sakura gently pushed him away from her neck and he moved back to her lips. Until someone cleared their throat was when they noticed Kankuro standing there.

"If you two could wait until the mission is done being explained I would really like that then you could go upstairs and raze hell for all I care, but Temari wants us in the living room right now.

Sakura was sitting with Temari, while she explained the mission.

"Now this is what's going to happen the four of us are going to New York City. To play the tables there. Kankuro has researched the hotel and casino we'll be staying at and it works to our advantage."

"When do we left?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow. The fight lefts at 3 and we'll get to JFK then the hotel around 9. We'll be rooming together Sakura. Oh and bring a big suite case by only put a couple nights clothes in it."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to go shopping after the first night. I New York just wait Sakura. That's all everyone be here at lunch tomorrow. " they all nodded and Sakura got up to leave and Gaara started to follow her out, but Kankuro called after his.

**This is suppose to be a cliffy I didn't do that good on it and YES I know New York City doesn't have gambling (at lest I don't think so) I live in up state NY. Review please I don't have many. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait I was thinking on how this next chapter is going to go I have to idea and right now im writing because of the xmas break. This may take a while 'cause Im watching the MythBusters marathon **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura got to the mansion at lunch like Temari said with big suite case with a dress or two, night gowns, underwear, shampoo and her cleaning things. She also had her Ipod and laptop bag to carry on. Her and Temari drove airport together while Gaara and Kankuro toke a van with their bags in it. On the plane they sat first class and Gaara and Sakura sat together while Temari and Kankuro talked, well Temari talked and Kankuro sleep. They were sitting in front of Gaara and Sakura who were sitting in the last set. There weren't many people in first class, a couple of businessmen sitting, like Sakura nexts to the window, but they were either sleeping, on their laptops or going over paper to notices anything going on in back of them. Like Gaara leaning over to Sakura while she listened to her Ipod and kissing her neck. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Gaara cut it out we're on a public plane. Can't you wait till we get to the hotel or something."

"Fine" Gaara said angrily and kinda pouty and he turned his back to her and back to a book. Sakura smiled at him acting like a baby and turned his head to look at her at she gave him a long soft kiss, but then hear laughing. Looking over they say Naruto almost laughing his head off.

"Naruto?" Gaara questioned.

"Hey Gaara. Sakura. You guys heading to New York too I see."

"Is Sasuke with you?" Gaara asked narrowing his eyes.

"No don't worry Gaara he isn't here. Its just me and Ino. We're going to New York to play"

"Did I hear someone say Ino?" Kankuro said waking up._ One track mind. Men._ Sakura thought.

"Hey Sakura. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I've know Gaara for years never really seen him take and interest in a girl like yourself before."

"Shut up baka." Gaara said and you could almost see a very light blush on his face.

"Yeah Naruto. Now about Ino." Kankuro said.

"She was in the sit next to me at the back of the plane I came up here to use the bathroom and interrupted Sakura and Gaara. You wanna switch with me she's pretty bored back there."

"See you when we land." Kankuro said walking to the back of the plane. Sakura looked at Temari confused.

" They data every now. Ino has to do it behind Sasuke's back." She said. While Naruto dropped down next to her. The rest of the plane ride was filled with Naruto talking to everyone and telling Sakura about him and Gaara, but Gaara would stop him when things were going to deep. After land Naruto and Ino went to a different hotel then the others. They got to the hotel around 9 like Temari said. While Temari got the keys Sakura, Gaara and Kankuro sat in the lobby. Kankuro complain on how much the bags weigh when their practically empty. Gaara pulled Sakura into his lap on the couch raping his arms around her and he stated kissing her neck again.

"Gaara let go of Sakura." Temari said coming over looking at her younger brother, who slide Sakura off his lap and on to the couch keeping her close with his arms still around her.

"OK heres the plan. Sakura you and me are rooming together and Kankuro you with Gaara. Tomorrow we'll go shopping you guys can do what ever you like just don't get in trouble and tomorrow night we'll hit the casino. For right now lets go to bed."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura and Temari spent the whole day shopping in Time Square and 5th Avenue. Spending I would say 2,000 dollar each, but it didn't mater because they knew they were going to make it up tonight anyway. When they got hungry for dinner they called the boys, where ever they were and told them to meet them in little Italy.

"So what did you boys do today?" Temari asked.

"We were around nothing special. We met Naruto and Ino for lunch, but nothing really happened today." Kankuro said.

"You mean me and Naruto had lunch you and Ino disappeared before the women toke own orders." Gaara said looking over the menu. Temari and Sakura just looked at Kankuro as he smiled.

"Ok….what are we going after this?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to go back to our rooms, change and go down to the casino to play."

"Well what did you girls do today?" Kankuro asked.

"You know girl thing. We got jewelry, some designer clothes oh and we went to the huge victories secret store and spent like 500 dollars in stuff." Temari said with a huge smile. Sakura look over her menu to Gaara to see him smirking and looking at her. She was about but was interrupted

"Hello are you ready to order." The waitress said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

There was laughing coming form within Sakura and Temari room. They wear trying to find which dress with which lacy bars to wear. Temari decided on a long purple grown with long slits and a black belt. With her hair down and the dress had a deep v-neck. Sakura chose a blood red short halter top dress. With black high heels.

"Temari it looks like your asking for it." Sakura joked.

"Well my boyfriend isn't here so I should be able to have a little fun. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you trying to get Gaara aroused or something. He wont be able to leave you alone."

"he doesn't now."

"true. Lets go time to play you and me together. The boys are playing together."

"oh OK." When they walked out of their room Gaara and Kankuro were waiting for them. Kankuro's jaw dropped and Gaara's eyes widen and his face was in aw.

"Let me guess you and Sakura are playing together. To have all the men on you." Kankuro said to Temari

"yep and while all eyes are on us it should be a little easier for you two to win."

"Your so full of it. You don't care if we win or not you two just want to get laid."

"Noooo that's not the only reason we came here." Sakura said walking over to Gaara and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He put an arm around her waist and started to walk out to the casino.

**OoOoOoOoOoO blah blah blah they kicked ass made like 30,000.**

After playing Sakura went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she walked out in a small towel she went to her shopping bags to look for a night grown and panties. After bending down looking throw the bags with the towel almost falling off she hear someone clear their throat. She looked behind her to see Gaara sitting on the bed with a perverted smile on his face.

Sakura fell onto the floor trying to cover up.

"G-Gaara what are you doing in here?"

"Temari kicked me out of my room to talk to Kankuro and she said I could come in here, because she had to talk with him for most of the night." He said getting up and helping her up.

"Well I have to get dress and then I'll come out and talk with you." She said without look grabbed any gown and panties then ran back into the bathroom.

_OH MY GOD._ Was what she thought when she what she had grabbed

A short black, spaghetti strap v-neck night grown that was almost see though with red lacy. Temari had got her to buy one. A strapless black bar and a black thong. After putting them on she say that she now had a lot of cleavage. Walking out of the bathroom she was meet with a deep hot kiss from Gaara who slammed her up against the door.

"Cuse me have to take a shower myself." He said reopening the door and walking in. Sakura was alittle dazed and laid on the bed, in a way most men would find sexy and closed her eyes. After a while she fleet the bed shift and hot breath near her lips. Opening her eyes she say Gaara kneeing above her him hair messy and wet and he was only in boxers.

"Yes Gaara." Sakura said sexy.

" your always so beautiful. And tonight I could have…before you told me to wait. I'm done waiting" he said crushing his lips onto hers and working his way down. Moving the straps down pasted her shoulder and off her arms. Sakura decided to have her own fun and flipped them over so she was on top with the night grown around her stomach showing him her bar. When she lend over him something slipped out of her bar and hung in his face. It was the necklace he gave her. He gabbed it and they looked at eachother.

"have you been wearing this the whole it?"

"I don't take it off. It's always on the chains just so long it slips between my breast." She said blushing because it brought Gaara's attention to her breast. His hand let go of the necklace and went to her bar strap feeling around for the clip. He soon let out a frustrated grown.

"what wrong?" Sakura asked laughing.

" what kind of bar is this? I cant find the clip thing."

"Gaara it opens in the front." He flipped them again so he saw on top again and pulled off the rest of the night gown as Sakura throw her head back in delight . Looking at the little metal clip he quickly unhitched and throw the bar to the floor. And started kissing her neck and collarbone down between her breast. Sakura hands were pulling at the helm of his boxers and his at her thong. Soon they were off and Sakura look wide eyed at how big Gaara was.

"Are you shore about this?" He asked

"yeah looks like my first times going to hurt." She said looking up at him.

"I'll be gentle." He said before kissing her deeply and sliding into her. Sakura let out a scream of pain into Gaaras mouth.

"you ok?"

"yeah.. god your big Gaara." She said, but he waited. And she got restless. "Gaara will you fuck me aready." She yelled pulling his head down to kiss her hard and grind her hips against him. He started to thrust into her.

"Gaara **harder, faster, deeper**." she moaned. And he did.

"Sakura I'm reaching my point." He said thrusting in again.

"Me too. Keep going." He trusted again.

"GAA-RA"

"SA-KU-RA" they reached their climax. Gaara spilled his seeds into her and fall onto her. Pulling out he laid next to her and kiss Sakura lightly on the lips. He pulled her close to him.

"Sakura I think I love you." He said after a while. Sakura didn't say anything. He looked down and saw that she was a sleep. _She didn't hear me. Maybe its better this way_. He thought closing his eye he fall a sleep.


	6. Updated

**Ok this is an important notice, because for some reason people are crazy. Lately I have been getting the email alerts saying that people have been Favoriting and adding my stories to their alerts.**

**Now I always check the last time the story was updated the story to see if the author have updated recently and it show that the author is working on the story and more chapters are likely to come soon. **

**If anyone hasn't noticed I havent updated any of my stories since 2007. Its 2009 people im not going to be writing any more chapters for any of my story. And I have no intention of doing so.**

**If any one wants to take over my stories just ask and I'll consider (yeah Im most likely going to let you have it)**


End file.
